Abril
by Missclover
Summary: Porque ese mes es el mejor para estar a tu lado./ 4.- Manual para citas: La importancia de la primera impresión en el amor/ Este Fic participa en el reto "Mes NejiTen" del Foro: El NejiTen no ha de morir.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el reto _**"Mes NejiTen"**_ del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

**1.-** **Protección solar**\- ¿Cuándo y por qué se puso de moda tomar el sol para estar moreno?/AU

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

En algún momento, todos hemos experimentado los efectos de las quemaduras solares. Ya sea en nuestras vacaciones o a diario por caminar en la ciudad, y más en esta temporada primaveral en que la radiación solar es especialmente intensa. Para Hyūga Neji significa una tortura, un daño en la dermis al exponerse a los rayos UVA además de ser el factor principal en el envejecimiento prematuro de la piel.

Si había algo que odiaba eran los rayos provenientes del astro solar.

Con sólo salir bajo las temporadas calurosas sin la protección debida le ocasionaba escalofríos, no sólo debía tener cuidado con la sudoración propagada en su rostro níveo también en sus axilas para no dar un mal aspecto cuando levantara los brazos donde se viera el rastro mojado y oloroso en su planchada camisa de manga corta que usaba en esos días.

Además de tener el resultado del enrojecimiento en su delicada y pálida piel que se le quedaba después si se exponía por horas cuando realizaba un arduo entrenamiento de artes marciales bajo el mandato de Guy sensei. A veces se preguntaba el porqué no hacían los ejercicios dentro del gimnasio en lugar de un sitio bastante público como lo era el parque central de la Ciudad de Konoha; ah, pero aquél maestro era oídos sordos y hacía lo que se le viniera en gana.

Le era fastidioso ponerse cremas protectoras en las extremidades, sentirse pegajoso, sucio, con olores mezclados, y su cabello largo -sin olvidar lo sedoso que era- no le ayudaba para minorar el calor. Ni loco se lo cortaría ni aunque pareciese una mujer por tanto producto químico empleado.

Neji prefería lo contrario a esos climas desérticos, le gustaba la lluvia, los días ventosos aún cuando se intercalaba en su perfecta y alisada cabellera castaña logrando despeinarla, o simplemente usar un sinfín de abrigos durante las épocas de escarcha. Desgraciadamente, ahí estaba en la playa parado en medio de aquel lugar tranquilo que lo envolvía con el sonido de las olas al llegar a la orilla, que le permitía ver la infinidad de colores inimaginables en el cielo, sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus arenas bajos sus pies desnudos pero ese sitio no lograba darle la pizca de diversión o relajación.

Estaba irritado, frustrado, fastidiado por tener que aguantar semejante zona ardiente. El que estuviera ahí no era por su propia decisión ¡Por supuesto que no! Hubiera elegido cualquier otro lugar para disfrutar sus pequeñas vacaciones o estar encerrado en su propia habitación con sólo estar en su computadora, móvil e incluso viendo cualquier tontería en la televisión. No obstante era debilitado por ella.

Con Tenten a su lado, sus negaciones eran nulas. Y aún cuando se las dijera al final cambiaba de opinión para no pelear o simplemente era puro chantaje.

_No te besaré todo el día…_

Vaya manera de ser sometido a sus ocurrencias. Era muy débil y eso que era un Hyūga; y tanto él como su familia -a excepción de Hinata- eran de mente dominante, centrados, calculadores y sobretodo eran valorados por sus propios juicios pero todo se iba por el caño cuando Tenten lograba domarlo, incluso lograba sacarle una que otra sonrisa a su serio tío.

Su novia poco le importaba absorber los rayos y tostándose al sol, aunque al final obtenía el perfecto bronceado dorado. Y hablando de ella, la chica ni rastro hacía, supuestamente había ido a cambiarse de ropa por algo más ligero para poder disfrutar del inmenso mar mientras él no daba ni un paso más allá de donde estaba debajo de la sombrilla de colores. Ni loco se expondría, esta vez haría uso de su afamado autocontrol y no caería ante sus exigencias, Tenten debía comprender que no todo le saldría como quisiera.

—Siento la tardanza Neji— Atrás de él la chica hacía acto de presencia haciendo que él girara levemente para poder mirarla, cuál fue su sorpresa que hizo que se le secara toda la garganta en un instante. Si ella estaba realmente… sexy.

Ahora sentía una opresión en la parte baja de su anatomía.

¡Maldito calor!

—No te preocupes— El que debía preocuparse era él mismo, no quería que ella notara _algo, _como quiera no se movería así que no estaría al tanto de su problema calenturiento.

¿Por qué Tenten había optado por un traje de baño demasiado pequeño? Exactamente era un strapless twist bikini color azul marino muy revelador, agradecía que la playa estuviera solitaria a esas horas pero no le hacía gracia que algún tipejo se le quedara viendo a su novia. Ahora se presentaba otro problemilla, si él no se exponía bajo el sol ella estaría sola, lejos de él y sin protección.

—Neh, Neji-kun~— Ese tono lo usaba cuando tramaba algo, pero era el momento para demostrarle que esta vez él haría uso de su propio dominio— ¿Me puedes poner bloqueador en la espalda? — Ignorando su fuerza de voluntad observaba a su chica acostándose en la toalla que había puesto como medio de descanso y se retiraba la parte superior de su traje para quedar descubierta dándole acceso a que hiciera lo que le había pedido, y a un lado el protector solar esperando a ser usado.

Y él siendo un genio, sabía que Tenten debía esperar entre treinta minutos a dos horas para poder exponerse al sol, por lo que estarían ambos en ese pequeño espacio mientras esperaban o simplemente seguir recorriendo con sus blanquecinas manos aquel cuerpo que suplicaba ser tocado.

Tal vez no era tan malo aquél clima cálido y radiante.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y regreso con una nueva historia, con un nuevo reto propuesto por en el Foro** El NejiTenten no ha de morir, **en el cual se habrán dado cuenta que se llama **_Mes NejiTen._** En el cual me uno, aunque sinceramente no creo escribir diario. Haber que tal ando de imaginación y flojera. Ya si se pasa Abril pues espero seguir a pesar que pase el año. xD

Esta vez pondré (espero) los 30 momentos en un sólo ¿libro? (No sé como llamarlo) :I Y bueno cambiará en el momento que actualice el sumary. Lo sé, ya estamos a 3 de Abril por lo que ya me estoy quedando atrás, ups.

La primer idea es **Protección **y bueno, con estos calores que abundan acá por dónde vivo pues son infernales ahora que empezó la Primavera, así que ¿Quién no ha sufrido de quemaduras solares?

Y el pobre de Neji sufriendo por ello, aunque con Tenten logra que todo lo que no le guste saque provecho xD Sobre la descripción del bikini es como cuando aparece ella en uno de los endings solo que de diferente color. Igual pueden buscarlo para darse una idea o si ya no se acuerdan :p

Muchos temas se están dando en el Foro creado por Vistoria y espero lograr participar en todos, y más para lograr sacar más fics de esta linda pareja. :D

Espero que les haya gustado. :)

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el reto _**"Mes NejiTen"**_ del Foro **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

**2.- Celoso vergonzoso- **Una pareja inusual, sin sentido y que no quedaban bien juntos.

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

¡Maldito Lee y su boca! ¡¿Acaso no habría día en que él dejara de gritar?!

Pensaba internamente Neji mientras su cara adquiría una tonalidad roja como un tomate, tan parecida como la que siempre ponía su prima Hinata cuando se acercaba a Naruto, roja por el producto del coraje y la vergüenza que estaba teniendo en ese preciso momento por culpa del chico de las mallas verdes las cuales usaba en la hora que practicaban deportes.

Sus orejas ardían, su labio inferior hacía un pequeño y perceptible temblor, y su prodigiosa vista -herencia de familia- la mantenía hacia abajo mirando el suelo sin capaz de levantarla para no verla a ella.

Si pudiera mataría ahí mismo a su ahora _ex_-_mejor _amigo, que todos sus compañeros presenciaran un asesinato a sangre fría dentro del salón de clases. Contemplaran que no sólo era un genio en las materias sino también en las artes marciales; le haría sufrir tanto por semejantes palabras a todo volumen.

El sonido de infinidades de besos, aplausos incluyendo risas hicieron aparición rápidamente dentro del aula, las bromas vergonzosas le retumbaban en todo el oído y luego también estaban las felicitaciones para él y ella. Incluso la profesora de esa hora Yuhi Kurenai no hacía más que sonreír desde su asiento (no podía moverse por su embarazo ya desarrollado), ni siquiera hacía algo para detener el escándalo producido por los más parlanchines de la clase. ¡Vaya profesionalismo de su parte!

Tenten lo iba a odiar, jamás le hablaría. Estaba seguro que había perdido su amistad.

Si tan sólo les hubieran dado la oportunidad de elegir a sus compañeros para hacer los equipos todo sería tan distinto. Maldijo desde lo más profundo de su ser su suerte, intuía que en el momento en que lo pusieron al lado de Rock Lee sería un total desastre, pero no quiso prestar atención, no quería ver la cruda realidad de lo que se avecinaba con esa decisión.

No presentaba dificultad para trabajar con él, lidiar con sus constantes frases de la primavera y sin sentido, sabía ignorarlo; pero ese fue su más grande error. Lo ignoró desde que escuchó -para su desgracia- el compañero de Tenten para el trabajo que les había asignado Kurenai.

Ama y Uchiha.

Una pareja inusual, sin sentido y que no quedaban bien juntos; o así le decía en su mente en busca de consuelo, de sentir cierto alivio que esos dos jamás tendría algo más que compañerismo. Sí, Uchiha podría caerle bien en cierto modo: Era callado, no le gustaba los ruidos en especial si provenían de cierta persona rubia con cara zorruna o de cualquier otro sujeto que perturbara la paz, sabía que al menos sus opiniones tenían sentido y podría contar al menos con su apoyo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con las ocurrencias de sus otros amigos. Pero todo era diferente ahora que él estaba con Tenten.

Jamás los había visto antes juntos solos ni mucho menos hablarse, por lo que no tuvo nada de qué preocuparse. Conocía cómo eran ambos, Tenten una chica agradable y parlanchina por lo que siempre trataba de sacar plática de cualquier modo y el orgulloso Uchiha nunca le respondería ni le haría caso, posiblemente la mandaría al diablo como a las demás féminas quienes intentaban hablarle -si de acoso se tratara- . De cierta forma no le importaba que eso pasara, pero nunca sucedió; todo fue en vano cuando le vio sonreírle acompañado de un _Hola_ a ése

Ella siempre sonreía a cualquiera (Tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que lo hiciera), no había día en que no demostrara esa mueca, era tan característico de la chica saludar de esa manera tan vivaz, alegre y única. Sin embargo, lo que desencajó esa situación típica fue cuando él le respondió, no fueron palabras ni mucho menos un similar gesto como el que hizo su compañera, tan sólo un leve asentimiento como contestación.

Parecía exagerado, pero cabía destacar que el arrogante joven jamás respondía algo tan banal y más cuando provenía de una mujer.

_— ¿Sucede algo Neji?_

Escuchó que le hablaba Lee, en el cual su voz parecía eco dentro de su cabeza a pesar de que lo tenía a casi un metro de distancia, le regresó la mirada y sin respuesta intentó comenzar con el bendito proyecto estipulado. Era la última clase para salir del instituto por lo que sólo sería menos de una hora para soportar a Lee con sus constantes sandeces, así como la inusitada escena.

— _¿Ya se te ocurrió algo para el tema de Artes? ¿Puedo tomar tu libreta para copiar las últimas anotaciones? ¡No tardaré, te lo aseguro! ¡Yoshh! Si no acabo en 5 minutos… ¡No! ¡Si no acabo en menos de tres minutos correré cincuenta vueltas por toda la cancha de futbol!_

De un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo callar, ya tenía suficiente con tanto parloteo, recibiendo además una mirada severa por parte de la mujer mayor. Poco le importó, todavía que le hacía un favor de silenciar al chico de enormes cejas, pero sabía que eso ni detendría la cháchara. Le pasó la libreta con sus meticulosos apuntes, mientras él agudizaba la vista para ver al otro par.

Cuál fue su mayor asombro al ver cómo ambos platicaban, sin insultos ni reclamos ni siquiera escandalosas carcajadas tan sólo estaban conversando. Había algo que no le agradaba, era tan malditamente odiosa la atmósfera.

— _¿Tenten está bien?_

Y como si nada pasara volvió su vista hacia Lee que no dejaba de hacer preguntas inútiles, por supuesto que Tenten estaba bien ¿Acaso no podía percatarse de las expresiones que hacía la chica que le dirigía a Sasuke? Se limitó a contestar y se enfocó a buscar un tema adecuado para ese ejercicio logrando confusión y una mirada de extrañeza a su amigo.

No era estúpido como dejarse ver como un acosador, pero tampoco era uno. Tampoco eran celos, ¡Claro que no! Más bien tenía esa perplejidad de la forma en cómo se llevaban ambos jóvenes quienes estaban tan cerca de él, por lo cual quería seguir observando el desarrollo de esa extraña relación.

Llegó un momento en que el enérgico chico se mantenía en el silencio absoluto, verificó la causa y pudo ver como miraba con interés el cuaderno que le había prestado para anotar lo que le faltaba. Pensó que al menos tendría un poco de tranquilidad. Miró a su alrededor, no tuvo asombro en cómo la chica de cabello rosa moría de envidia por no ser la pareja de Uchiha y al pobre Inuzuka tenía que aguantar los berrinches y comenzar el proyecto casi de manera individual ya que ella no daba indicios de querer trabajar. En cambio parte del resto de las chicas que conformaban el grupo veían de manera recelosa a la castaña como si fuera culpable de tal decisión.

Los minutos pasaban y todo parecía estar como si nada produciéndole inquietud. Quería saber qué estaba diciendo Tenten para que su acompañante estuviera entretenido viéndola fijamente, sin mandarle miradas frías ni callándola a la fuerza.

No creería que ambos tuvieran una estrecha relación.

— _Neji…_

Tampoco aceptaría que ella lo fuera a cambiar por él tan fácilmente.

— _Tú…_

Podía presenciar el cambio de rol de diálogos donde la joven ponía interés y escribía rápidamente, seguramente notas o consejos para hacer su trabajo de esa materia.

— _Neji a ti…_

Ni siquiera prestaba atención a lo que Lee estaba tratando de decirle, una tontera como siempre. Gran error.

— _¡Te gusta Tenten!_

No, no era pregunta. Era afirmación. Y el salón se inundó en un silencio profundo… para seguir escuchando.

— _¡Lo sabía, la llama de la juventud de la primavera arde intensamente en ti amigo mío! ¡Ahora entiendo el porqué escribiste su nombre en tu cuaderno! ¡Por eso la estás mirando con ojos enamorados!_

Exclamó lo suficientemente alto sin ninguna pizca de discreción.

*.

Por eso Neji Hyuga estaba en esa condición de bochorno, decaído y el escándalo seguía presente.

Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, imaginaba que seguían hablando de él a sus espaldas sobre lo que sentía por Tenten. Sí, era verdad que había escrito el nombre de la chica en su cuaderno una vez en que ella había faltado a la escuela por problemas de salud, aquella ocasión en un momento de distracción y pensando sobre la condición de la castaña había puesto en una esquina aquellas letras. Tan cursi y poco propio de su persona, pero al final de cuentas no había borrado su acción.

Maldito Lee y su forma de deducción. Agradecía que la jornada escolar terminara ese día de Abril.

— Hyuga…— Una voz que tampoco quería escuchar interrumpió sus pasos— Jamás creí que fueras ese tipo de persona de… ridícula—. Siguió su camino sin prestar atención a las burlas del azabache— Debo decir, que tu chica es interesante.

— Hoy hablas más de lo normal Uchiha.

¿Qué importaba si golpeaba a otro más de sus compañeros?

Con manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón y una pequeña sonrisa se fue dejándolo atrás.

— Te vas sin avisar Neji— un reclamo suficientemente alto ahora de la chica que no quería verla en ese preciso momento, ya era demasiado con que ella supiera sus sentimientos— El pobre de Lee apenas podía mantenerse de pie y tuve que ayudarlo a llegar a la enfermería por tu culpa.

¿Pobre Lee? ¿Su culpa?

En verdad el destino se burlaba cruelmente. Ahora faltaba escucharle decir que lo odiaba y que secretamente estaba enamorada de la persona con la que hace unos minutos había conversado; más ganas le daban de darle un buen puñetazo.

— Tengo mis razones.

— ¿Y me dirás tu razón por la cual escribiste mi nombre en tu libreta?— Rápidamente se posicionó a su lado impidiéndole avanzar hacia la salida del instituto, nuevamente sentía la sangre subirle por las mejillas en el momento en que ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tan cerca— No sabía que fueras tan romántico. Pensar que la tierna de Hinata era la única con sentimientos—. Golpe bajo— Pero me gusta… me agrada conocer tu lado delicado… apasionado…— rozó sus labios lentamente— novelero—. Rió para después besarlo.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Segundo capítulo! (De 30 -_-)

Por fin terminé este fic con el tema **Celos. **Pero ya poquito voy avanzando más :p

Ok. Veamos ¿Por dónde empiezo? El SasuTen ha sido una de las parejas que he leído últimamente, debo decir que no me desagrada PERO soy 100% fiel con mi pareja favorita NejiTen. Creo que Sasuke debió quedarse con alguien como Tenten, (me van a matar las sasusaku's, lo sé) xD Porque al final de cuentas para mí resultó ser tan bipolar el Sasuke que sí que no, que no sé que onda en el mundo de Kishimoto, que al final de cuentas se quedó con la rosadita.

Yo he dicho anteriormente que jamás me agradó Haruno. Aunque en mis historias a pesar de ponerla como personaje secundario siempre la pongo (bueno la mayoría de las veces) que está con Sasuke.

Y ponerlo a él con Tenten pues fue para dar un buen de celos (y torturalo) a nuestro querido genio. Ya que es también muy leído un KankuTen, incluso un LeeTen, de los cuales ni me gustan para nada xD

Mejor alguien que le haga competencia de guapo, serio, inteligente. (Risas) También es su decisión de cómo tomar sobre lo último de sus palabras "-Tu chica es interesante." Si también le gustó o no la castaña. Pero bueno, aquí es puro NejiTenten. ;)

Y el pobre de Lee que por su nada discreción paró en la enfermería.

Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar que siento que le faltó ponerle más a este fic, sinceramente ya no sabía que más agregarle. Y no quería caer en el OcC si es que ya lo hice. ¿Neji escribiendo algo tan melosamente lindo? Awww que suerte tiene Tenten.

En el fic anterior había escrito que el tema sobre el mes NejiTen había sido propuesto por **Listener . Goddess** pero por la forma en como lo escribí se borró. (Una disculpa)

Haber cuanto tardo en el siguiente capítulo jejeje ojala no mucho.

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el reto _**"Mes NejiTen"**_ del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

**3.- Hombre embarazado- **El embarazo no es sólo de mujeres

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

_*._

_*._

_*._

_Serás padre, Neji…_

Pequeña oración que le traspasó su corazón al escucharla; después de unos segundos sin poder pronunciar algo a la mujer que había elegido como esposa, de ser su pareja en toda su vida, simplemente se desmayó en medio del jardín trasero de su nueva casa. Despertó adolorido del cuerpo aquella noche en que Tenten le había dado la noticia de que serían padres.

El agotamiento después de finalizar una misión rango S, el estrés de soportar a su escuadrón en los momentos de ocio, además de aguantar al nuevo integrante de la familia Hyūga con sus constantes ocurrencias agudas y graciosas (Debía aclarar que él no se reía), le habían provocado aquella reacción tan penosa. Lo primero que hizo al levantarse del sillón -del cual no sabía cómo había llegado-, fue buscar con la mirada a su mujer, confirmar sus palabras y corresponderle adecuadamente.

La encontró en la cocina de espaldas hacia él, no era imposible saber que ella preparaba la cena, con movimientos suaves y circulares movía el cucharon dentro de una cacerola, del cual por el olor dedujo rápidamente que era una sopa. Tampoco le fue difícil saber que ella lloraba en silencio.

Rara vez la había visto de esa manera. Una de las ocasiones fue en el día de su boda, pero el sentimiento era muy diferente al de ahora.

Estaba destrozada, le había dolido el gesto que había adquirido al recibir el suceso del bebé. Empero, quería demostrarle que era diferente a lo que pensaba, a lo que había presenciado. Sí, era inesperado, le había bajado la guardia pero no significaba que no estuviera dichoso.

Se preguntó a sí mismo el porqué Tenten había dudado de él. La amaba, la quería tanto que por eso la eligió a ella de estar a su lado. Era verdad que hace años su prioridad dictaba de ser uno de los mejores shinobi de su aldea, de ser alguien importante para su clan; aunque con el paso del tiempo, después de participar en la cuarta guerra ninja y quedar herido de gravedad supo en ese momento que le faltaba hacer más cosas. Realizar otras metas que despertaban desde su interior y que quería cumplir lo más pronto posible.

Estar con Tenten.

Y ahora su familia aumentaba poco a poco.

Avanzó lentamente y la abrazó sorprendiéndola, posando sus manos en el vientre de ella, palpando. Buscaba con curiosidad aquel pequeño signo de vida por sobre la tela del vestido chinesco que usaba Tenten. Demostrarle que estaba contento, de sentirse orgulloso por tener a su primer hijo.

Señalarle incluso que también estaba nervioso y con síntomas de ansiedad, no por la responsabilidad económica ni tampoco por el tema de las relaciones sexuales, aunque con esto último sufriría por un tiempo. Más bien, temía que no fuera suficiente el apoyo emocional que pudiera ofrecerle en el momento en que ella se sintiera vulnerable, miedosa y con estados de ánimo variados debido a las alteraciones hormonales que le produciría en esta etapa.

De hacerle pensar que no la entenderá cuando la escuche hablar repetidamente sobre las molestias, miedos y preocupaciones, porque sabía (por la experiencia de otros compañeros) que el embarazo sensibiliza mucho a las mujeres en varios aspectos, por lo que no estaba tan seguro de otorgarle completamente los consejos y el apoyo que necesitaría.

Pero también quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría con ella, de participar a su lado y sentir los movimientos del bebé al tocar su panza, hablarle para comenzar a comunicarse, buscar nombres y no tener preferencias sobre el sexo del bebé. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse haciendo algo así, pero con solo hacer el intento de fantasear le llenaba de regocijo su vida.

— Nuestro bebé Tenten.

Suspiró junto a ella, notando el cambio de humor de su joven esposa -síntomas del embarazo-; aún rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó sutilmente su cuello.

Quería involucrarse en todo, desde acompañarla a la primera visita con el obstetra hasta los cursos de preparación para el parto y el parto mismo.

Recordarle que ahora los dos estaban embarazados.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Tercer capítulo!

Voy rápido, ya tan sólo me faltan 27 títulos para completar el reto xD

Ahora el tema es **Paternidad, **y bueno no creo que el genio se salvara de sus constantes noches de pasiones con su amada Tenten. En una de esas se olvidaron de la protección (Risas) Pero no es culpa de Tenten, ya que tener a semejante hombre sexy y salvaje en la cama era más que obvio que su cerebro dejara de pensar.

Resultó ser corto, y sinceramente quería hacerlo humoristico, pero esta vez no me llegó para más.

También he notado que últimamente he puesto en relación a lo que le pasa a Neji y poca participación de Tenten. Espero que para el siguiente trate más de ella o de ambos, que haga mas interacción. Sufrimiento para ambos xD Pero con todo el amor se pueden apoyar mutuamente y vencer cualquier cosa. :v

Espero que les haya gustado. :)

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

* * *

Este fanfic participa en el reto _**"Mes NejiTen"**_ del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

**4.- Manual para citas- **La importancia de la primera impresión en el amor/AU

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto".**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

Tenten sabía que la primer cita puede ser el comienzo de una historia que dure toda la vida, o convertirse en una narración para reírse. Son los pequeños detalles los que determinan que la cita sea exitosa, o una absoluta catástrofe.

Y con su nula experiencia en el amor no sabía cómo acabaría la suya con Neji Hyūga en ese momento.

De chismes y pláticas que se daban dentro de los baños femeninos del instituto donde cursaba, podía saber las anécdotas de diferentes chicas ajenas que contaban su día maravilloso con su chico ideal, presumían si hubieran sacado la lotería, ofreciendo detalles de cómo encontraron su alma gemela. Pero para ella, eran historias sosas, sin sentido y demasiado rosa para ser tan perfecto.

No creía que fuera tan fácil de tener la felicidad tan rápido, sin complicaciones, sin algo que obstaculizara el dichoso momento.

También sabía de sobra los relatos de sus amigas, los cuales parecían historietas publicadas del periódico que le lanzaban en la entrada principal de su casa cada domingo por la mañana; con sólo recordarlas le daban escalofríos, le daba temor pasar por algo similar, cometer los mismos errores y hacer enfadar al chico de ojos color perla.

Vivir una pesadilla, mucho menos quería que se convirtiera en una experiencia digna de programa de chistes y estar alejada, encerrada en la soledad.

Recordaba la de Sakura, su amiga de cabellos rosados, quién por suerte y alegría había obtenido con triunfo una respuesta afirmativa de Sasuke Uchiha de salir, tanta había sido la insistencia de la chica que el joven no tuvo más remedio que aceptar para callarla de una buena vez y también para beneficio propio de querer relajarse al menos un día lejos de su molesto padre y el mundo de los negocios. Pero cuál había sido todo lo contrario de su razón al aceptar, en lugar de relajación no tuvo más que estrés.

Por la emoción de la tan inesperada respuesta de él, Sakura no verificó su apretada agenda por lo que tan sólo dio un día (tan rápido para que no le diera al joven arrepentirse posteriormente), como si no tuviera pendientes por realizar. En lugar de pedirle de cambiar el encuentro, se llevó el trabajo para acabar ahí mismo, pues ella hacía servicio social en uno de los hospitales con mejor reputación en Konoha. Se mentalizó con la única finalidad que no habría problema, que sólo le llevaría unos minutos y así tendría oportunidad de disfrutar el resto del día con su amado.

Grave error. No era poco el trabajo asignado ni le llevó minutos terminarlo, de hecho ya estaba oscureciendo y la biblioteca estaba a punto de cerrar. Sí, su tan esperada cita había acabado en ese edificio; compartiendo una mesa llena de cientos de folders con diferentes reportes de diferentes pacientes de los cuales tenía que llenar, también estados de cuenta que su jefa y directora del Hospital, Tsunade Senju, no terminó -por borrachera y salidas temprano de días anteriores-, agregando además unos documentos que le había pedido de favor Shizune (Mano derecha de Tsunade), pues ella saldría de viaje por motivos vacacionales.

Y así fue como Sasuke fue arrastrado en las tareas de su compañera, fastidiado con ver números y errores notables en los archivos. En el momento en que decidieron detenerse momentáneamente para ir a comer, en lugar de elegir un restaurante de categoría para un Uchiha, habían optado un puesto de ramen, ya que les daría más tiempo para seguir con los pendientes.

Sakura contaba con desconsuelo su fallida cita al día siguiente en que tenían clases en el bachillerato; las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos color verde jade le indicaban que no había dormido, y que no sabían si era producto a causa del exceso de trabajo o por el fracaso del día que tanto había esperado con ansias. Tenten recordaba como la chica ignoraba con dolor a Uchiha, quien también hizo acto de presencia con igual o peor aspecto que ella.

Su amiga más orgullosa en cuanto a su apariencia, Ino Yamanaka, también había mencionado su primera salida con Sai. La única hija de Inoichi Yamanaka le era muy común presentarse con diferentes hombres, pero cuando por fin se interesó en uno en especial, pensó que era sencillo tener una simple tarde para compartir y más sabiendo que el chico no tenía ninguna experiencia con esta clase de cosas románticas, le sería más fácil de manejar todo a su antojo.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla hasta que en el momento de estar en el restaurante y esperar a que llegara el mesero con sus pedidos, fue cuando ella notó en otra mesa alejada de ellos a uno de sus ex. Su relación con el chico estúpido (apodo que le puso cuando terminaron) había durado tan sólo un escaso mes. Debía admitir que se había divertido durante esos días pero el joven no era más que un perdedor, un completo idiota que no hacía más que irritarla y que nunca le regalaba cosas bonitas cuando salían; razón suficiente para acabar.

Durante la cena, la chica observaba con sumo detalle a la pareja ignorando por completo a Sai cuando éste mencionaba algo. No era que extrañara al sujeto, pero no creía que se olvidara de ella tan fácilmente. _Seguro es para darme celos, qué idiota; _ mencionó con ironía mientras llevaba una buena porción de spaguetti a su boca sin tener cuidado de ensuciarse, siguiendo hablando de cómo él le había arruinado la vida, de haberlo hecho perder el tiempo. Sin embargo, para Sai quién jamás había tenido una cita con una mujer y, siendo primera vez con Ino, había malinterpretado toda la situación.

_-Ino-chan, hace poco leí un libro sobre citas, y mencionaban que sí alguien empieza a hablar de sus anteriores relaciones significa que aún no olvida el amor que siente por dicha persona._

Palabras que se le grabaron mientras veía a su acompañante sonreírle de manera forzada y levantarse de su asiento, no sin antes pagar la cuenta de su comida y la de ella. La había dejado sola en aquel lugar siendo observada por la mayoría de los clientes que estaban ahí mismo. Ino no sentía nada por el chico de la otra mesa, aquel de cabellos castaños lo había olvidado rápidamente, no lo añoraba para nada; pero Sai había razonado equivocadamente. Para acabar la fatídica noche que esperaba con ansias, el antiguo novio apareció a su lado con una sonrisa burlesca, mofándose de cómo la abandonaron y de la suerte que se estaba cargando.

Tenten sabía que por ser una noche tan horrible para su amiga Yamanaka, jamás la había mencionado hasta ese día como medida de consuelo para sus otras amigas que se torturaban con sus primeras citas fallidas.

Luego estaba la de Temari, la integrante con más edad del grupito entre ellas y la primera en advertir sobre elegir un bar como opción para pasar un buen rato con el chico que les gustara. No había nada de malo en esos lugares, estaba bien una copita o dos. Alegrarse para la reunión. Pero comenzar a tomar como si fuera barra libre, o para mandar temprano al cantinero a su casa es mala, muy mala idea.

Nara Shikamaru tuvo que aguantar a una chistosa, cantarina y problemáticamente borracha Temari.

El porqué estaba en ese estado era por retos entre el perezoso y ella -propuestos por ésta última-, y que por alguna razón no lograba ganarle, no era que él hiciera trampa ¡Era un maldito genio! Y más cuando eran desafíos de destreza, pero esta vez eran juegos de póker. Y en cada ronda, el perdedor tenía que consumir tragos de sake.

La chica contaba que Shikamaru trataba de finalizar aquello, pero por su terquedad en tratar de vencerlo no lo permitía, y si él intentaba perder a propósito se daría cuenta jurándole la vida imposible. Una amenaza clara y firme, de la cual no tuvo más opción que seguir usando su cerebro.

Después de aburrirse y al escuchar las canciones movidas que ponían, se subió a la mesa donde antes estaban compitiendo y empezó a hacer movimientos torpes intentando hacer un baile. Un baile que ella creía que estaba siendo sensual para su amigo. También recordaba cómo el chico de coleta alta la jalaba de su brazo derecho para que parara de una buena vez, pues los chiflidos de otros hombres empezaban a inundar el lugar por tal espectáculo.

Posteriormente, Shikamaru no tuvo opción más que llevarla a su casa. Prefería tener un regaño de su problemática madre que soportar a los hermanos sobreprotectores y celosos de ella. Temari seguía contando que despertó en una cama y con una enorme jaqueca, con ropa que no era suya. Alarmada intentó pararse como pudo, pero comprobó que uno de sus pies, específicamente el tobillo izquierdo estaba vendado, lo que complicaba su misión para huir. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y apareció la persona que menos quería ver, y como si fuera cámara rápida recordó toda la noche anterior; de cómo Shikamaru la sacaba por sobre sus hombros del bar, la caída de ella misma por sus torpes pasos, de cómo llegaban a la casa de él, los gritos de Yoshino Nara al ver el estado de ambos.

Cuando él la había conducido a su propia habitación y antes de que ella se metiera entre las cobijas de la cama, rememoró el beso malogrado, pues había vomitado ensuciando los pies descalzos de los dos. Luego se había dormido como si nada.

Para Sabaku no Temari, había sido una vergonzosa historia de amor.

Tenten sintió tanta pena por las chicas, incluyendo a Hinata. La tímida joven y prima de Neji, también tenía un compungido suceso, pero el protagonista era Naruto. Creían que el rubio sería el que estropearía el día con sus contantes juegos, bromas e idioteces, pero al final quien había arruinado todo fue ella.

Por el constante nerviosismo había sido poca realista. Quería conocerlo, platicar, observarlo, disfrutar a su lado. Pero cuando él le preguntaba algo, ella tan sólo respondía cosas sin sentido, nada coherente. En su caminata para ir al cine (a ver la película de estreno que trataba de ninjas), pasaron por varios locales de ropa, y en uno de ellos, vestidos de novia. Hinata quedó maravillada por los diseños que empezó a imaginar que ella portaba uno de esas hermosas prendas. Luego como si fuera lo más natural del mundo empezaba a hablar de boda, de cuántos hijos quería, los nombres que le pondría; y fue cuando despertó de su ensoñación que miró directamente a Naruto con ojos desorbitados, pues el chico la había escuchado totalmente.

No era de esperar que él se sintiera abochornado, intranquilo, pues escuchar semejante confesión le había exaltado. La quería no había duda, pero hablar tan rápidamente de esos temas le dieron escalofríos, no era que nunca se hubiera tomado en serio de formar una familia pero apenas quería empezar poco a poco. Conocer y tratar a su familia, de saber más cosas de ella y compartir más momentos.

Aquella indirecta le sobrevino duramente.

En un intento de componer la situación Hinata comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa, que terminó dialogando más de ella, mencionaba las numerosas actividades que realizaba en sus momentos libres desde cocina hasta clases privadas de piano. Luego se dio cuenta que Naruto se sorprendía con cada palabra escuchada, pensó que había hecho bien, pero luego notó como él bajaba la cabeza apenada mencionando que él tan sólo gastaba su tiempo en videojuegos y cosas nada productivas.

Y aunque Naruto cambió nuevamente su manera de ser a lo habitual, supo que aún así le hizo sentir mal. No era su intención de comparar sus clases sociales, y cuando quería nuevamente decir algo, él la interrumpió con la llegada del cine y la ansiada película. Después de ahí no tuvo oportunidad de disculparse, de mencionarle que aquellas tareas eran más obligación que por gusto y que ella quería ser igual a él en ser libre de hacer lo que quisiera con su tiempo.

Hinata contaba todo con pena y llorando por la forma en cómo había manejado la situación; Tenten y las demás habían intentado tranquilizarla con que todo se arreglaría, pues Naruto no era una persona rencorosa y que se dejaría rendir por aquello.

Ahora, mientras estaba con Neji supo que debía aprender del pasado de sus amigas. No estaba con él en una biblioteca y menos había llevado trabajo, ni tareas por realizar para el día siguiente; y aunque los tuviera, estaba demasiado segura que la abandonaría al instante. Tampoco habían optado por ir a un bar de mala muerte, no era su estilo ni la del genio Hyūga.

Se contuvo de carcajearse para no ganarse una reprimenda por imaginarse que él bailara tan suelto, liberal y más con canciones que no le quedaban en lo absoluto con su personalidad. Aunque la idea no sonaba tan mal, demasiado sexy. Descartó enseguida esa imagen, no quería verse en la misma situación que Shikamaru con lidiar a una persona en estado de ebriedad, y menos con el vómito o soportar a todo una familia con ojos penetrantes para un interrogatorio. O ser ella la del problema del alcoholismo.

Tuvo alivio de que la cena fuera tranquila, además que no le iba a suceder lo mismo que a Ino, pues tanto ella como Neji jamás habían tenido a una pareja en años anteriores. Agradecía que fuera la primera chica que salía con el Hyūga. La plática entre ambos era sobre las clases, lo agotador que era soportar a su compañero Rock Lee durante y fuera del Instituto, y temas generales que le daba cierto alivio que el chico participara en charlar y no dejarla en un monólogo.

Nunca tenía problema en relacionarse con él, de alguna forma siempre podía conversar serenamente sin recibir miradas asesinas, a menos que ya se pasara con bromas. No comprendía cómo sus amigas batallaban con sus parejas, si al final de cuentas ellos eran más tratables -descartando al Uchiha-, más fácil de comunicarse (Otra vez quitando al Uchiha).

Su cita estaba saliendo bien, era tan parecido a las que escuchaba de otras mujeres en el baño. Estaba saliendo excelente.

Sólo faltaba el final; un beso o el inicio de un paso más allá de la relación de amigos. Cualquier opción le dio pánico, no porque no lo quisiera (esperaba que sucediera una de las dos), pero la duda de saber si ella tenía que dar aquél movimiento para saber si sería correspondida o tan sólo esperar a que él lo hiciera y dejarse llevar.

— _¿Qué sería lo primero?_— Se preguntó mentalmente Tenten mientras se detenía junto a Neji para sentarse en una de las banquillas de un parque que estaba próximo a la casa de ella.— _Así llegaré rápido a mi casa si sale todo mal…_

— Tenten…

Al escuchar su nombre de los labios de él, se irguió rápidamente tomando una postura recta al sentarse. Pero no le respondió, siguió esperando a que continuara.

— Tenten… yo…

Su nombre por segunda vez le hizo activar la alarma dentro de su corazón. Lo conocía tan bien, que le dio miedo por lo que se aproximaba ¿Y si Neji no quería nada con ella? O si…

O si se trataba de una señal, en la que le pedía de manera indirecta que formulara la propuesta. Incluso se consideraba una mujer decidida, sin rodeos, entonces no había problema que ella lo hiciera. Además ¿Quién decidía que el hombre tuviera que hacer tal pregunta?

— Neji…

— Tenten ¿Quieres…

— ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Silencio total. Pregunta errónea.

Bastó tan sólo segundos para darse cuenta de su gran error. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Ah sí, en la historia trágica de Hinata. Tenía tantas cosas en su mente, que lo último que se le vino fueron los temas que la chica de cabellera azulada había sacado en su cita con Naruto.

Ahora también podía compartir su historia vergonzosa con las demás. Revisar el celular para ver la hora, actualizar el Facebook, subir una foto a Instagram de lo que cenaron o hacerle RT a Werevertumorro en Twitter era mejor que su estupidez de hace unos momentos.

Roja de la cabeza a los pies, movía con desenfreno sus manos de un lado para otro intentado corregir sus palabras.

— Sí—. No le dio tiempo de cuestionar la afirmación de Neji cuando sintió una leve presión en sus labios, del contacto de los brazos del chico alrededor de su cintura, los latidos desenfrenados que sentía al poner su pequeña mano en el pecho de él.— Pero me gustaría esperar un tiempo— rompió el beso pero sin alejarse— Primero ser novios, salir más, comprar el anillo— lo último de la frase lo acompañó con un tonillo de broma.

Con una sonrisa inició el beso. De verdad ya tenía su propia historia de su primera cita _desastrosa._

_*._

_*._

_*._

* * *

¡Hola!

Yo y mi costumbre de actualizar a semejantes horas de la noche. ¡Bueno aquí el cuarto capítulo!

El título es referente a Citas... Tuve que forzar a sacar ideas para este tema, ya que anteriormente he escrito sobre ello (Suerte, Yo invito, Cita) y con todo gusto pueden pasar a leer :)

Con este fic, ahora mencioné a las demás parejas (Raro en mí), pero quería poner las diferentes causas por la que se pudiera fallar en una cita con el chico ideal. Ok, posiblemente exageré con cada historia narrada por cada kunoichi, y siendo ellas mas listas que los hombres pues es imposible que ellas cometan tantos errores. xD Tampoco quería extenderme con cada una, al fin y al cabo esta historia es puro NejiTen. ;)

Espero que no me haya salido del OoC tan descaradamente. Me gustaría saber su opinión de ¿Cuál creen que fue la más desastrosa?

Pobre Tenten, mira que confundirse de pregunta (Risas). Considero que es realmente vergonzoso y luego que el chico se pudiera acobardar sería más trágico. Pero bueno, no soy tan mala.

Ahora sí puse a la chica que tuviera más protagonismo, en lugar de Neji. Ojala ponga en el siguiente a ambos con la misma participación. :D

No sé si pueda actualizar antes de que se acabe el mes de Abril, pero de que seguiré escribiendo para este Reto aunque me llegue a tardar.

Nos leemos!

*Comentarios, dudas sean bienvenidos.


End file.
